The present invention relates generally to the migration of data, and more specifically, to the intelligent placement of data during migration based on access patterns.
In the field of data migration, source and destination systems may have different storage tiers and file placement policies for those tiers. For example, a source system may have storage tiers such as flash, disk, tape, and external cloud tiers, whereas a destination system may only have tape storage. During a migration, data may be moved multiple times: first, data may be moved from the source system to the destination system, and then, the data may be rearranged across the various storage tiers of the destination system in an effort to optimize its placement. Thus, data migration can be made more efficient by optimizing the initial placement of data on a destination system's storage tiers.